


The Last Time

by lorir_writes



Series: Pillow Talk [4]
Category: Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel)
Genre: Break Up, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Impact Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Overwhelmed by a mix of emotions after they decided to file for divorce, Leo and Katie have one last night together





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This piece contains sexual explicit contents (dominance, impact play, exhibitionism) which may be disturbing/offensive to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.

Katie held on Leo’s neck as they kissed fiercely. His hands traveled up her thighs, cupping her buttcheeks and he moved her hips back and forth, encouraging her to grind on his growing bulge. Their tongues collided in desperate seek of sating their needs. And all they needed was to get lost in each other one more time.  
  
He pulled her dress over head, tossing them aside and stared at her breasts bouncing as she continued to grind on him. “You’re incredible, Katie…” he groaned as he nuzzled every curve of her bosoms, savoring the sweet scent coming from them. He sucked one of her nipples as he teased the other with his thumb and forefinger. “Are you getting wet for me, baby?” he whispered against her skin.  
  
“I’m always wet for you,” she panted.  
  
With a wolfish grin on his face, Leo turned around and pinned her on the bed, trailing kisses down her belly, her hip bone and tugged at her panties with his teeth, pulling them down her legs and discarding them. He kneeled on the floor and spread her legs. “You are really wet.” His eyes went dark and he dipped down, opening her folds with his tongue. Katie shuddered at the feeling of his mouth on her, kissing, sucking, adding the perfect amount of pressure on her sensitive nub.  
  
“Ah, god!” She whimpered. One of her hands caressed Leo’s sand blond locks and the other grabbed one of her breasts as Leo mercilessly lapped the soft pink flesh between her thighs.   
  
He plunged two fingers inside her, curling them to rub her walls with his fingertips, earning a loud moan as a response. He stopped to cock an eyebrow at her. “You’re going to wake the girls.”  
  
She giggled supporting the weight of her torso on her elbows. “If you’re going to keep fucking me like that, I think I’ll wake up the neighborhood.”  
  
He stood up and smirked, “You really will never learn.”  
  
“I never intended to.”  
  
“Well, in this case…” he bent down, grabbed her legs, pulled Katie over his shoulder and carried her to the balcony. He put her down and pressed her body between his own and the glass railing. “We’re going to do it right here.”  
  
“We’re going to get complaints,” she said tugging at his pajama bottoms.  
  
He turned her around, pulled her hair back and lowered his voice. “Then I guess it’s a good thing we’re moving out of this snobbish little town.” He pushed his pants down and rubbed his stiff cock on her slit.  
  
Katie shivered as the cold ocean wind blew on her body in contrast with his warm body on her back and the tip of his thick cock.  
  
“Are you cold, baby?”  
  
“A little,” she looked over her shoulder and bit her lip wiggling her ass on his hardness.  
  
“Let’s get warm then,” he pulled her hair again and plunged inside her forcefully.  
  
Katie moaned loud. She thought they’d have a romantic night of lovemaking, but when Leo wanted it rough, it was hard to resist. She began to move and he stood still, stroking her legs, her back then gripped her hips and rammed slow and deep into her. She bent down and held the railing panting.   
  
“You feel so good, baby,” he groaned, pushing a bit faster into her. “But I’m waiting for the screams here.”  
  
“Make me,” she uttered.  
  
Leo increased the pace, thrusting faster, slapping her buttcheeks, pulling her hair.   
  
“Shit, that feels so good, baby,” Katie meowed.   
  
Leo continued pounding, leaving fingerprints on her ass, bite and suck marks on her back. “You like that, baby girl?” he murmured.  
  
“Yes!” She cried out.  
  
He kept pushing faster and faster. Sweat ran down their bodies as waves of pleasure built up inside them. Katie screamed, her breasts flushed and her walls tightened around Leo’s manhood. The lights of some houses close to theirs were on and silhouettes could be seen on the windows.  
  
“Ah, finally some audience,” Leo grinned and pulled her hair one more time, forcing her to straighten up. “Are you ready to come for me?”   
  
She nodded breathlessly.  
  
“Say it!” Leo demanded.  
  
“Yes!” Katie whimpered.  
  
Leo nibbled her ear while his digits pressed against her core. “Be a good girl and come on this cock,” he commanded slamming into her unceasingly.  
  
Katie’s legs trembled and she screamed his name as she reached bliss. Leo grunted as he eased out of her and stroked himself. Katie went down on her knees and took his dick into her mouth, bobbing her head and swirling her tongue around his hardness while her hands rubbed his balls.  
  
Leo roared, emptying himself into her mouth as she continued to suck his member. “God, Katie!”  
  
Katie stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling. He laid kisses on her shoulders, dotting up to her neck, jawline, and lips and guided her back to bed, where they cuddled as the sound of the ocean waves and each other’s heartbeat soothed them.  
  
“Thank you for this,” Katie said quietly. “It wasn’t how I expected it would be, but you have a way to make enjoy unexpected things more than what I had in mind.”  
  
“Sorry… If we had a romantic last time, I’d chicken out and give up on the divorce,” he confessed.  
  
“I know…” she sighed. He was right. She’d probably back out too. “I loved it anyway.”   
  
“Thank you, Katie. For everything,” he said, kissing the top of her head.   
  
“It was my pleasure, Leo,” she tilted her head up and they shared a long sweet kiss as her phone began to buzz. She reached for her phone which had thirty unread messages, checked them and giggled.   
  
“What?” A line formed between Leo’s brows.  
  
“Our viewers are giving their feedback,” she grinned showing her phone to him.

 

**_“OMG Katie was that rly u?”_  
 _“U + Leo + balcony =_  🔥🔥🔥  
 _“Gurl, yr man is so BIG!”_  
 _“That was sexy!”_  
 _“U guys r so hot. Damn…”_  
** _“Caught hubs watching u and Leo and gave him bj_ 😉 _”_

“The last one is the best,” he cackled.  
  
Katie shook her head grinning. “You couldn’t leave the city without causing one last scandal, could you?”  
  
“Of course not,” he wiggled his eyebrows and they laughed and kissed once again before they drifted off and slept together for the last time.


End file.
